For a long time, herbal medicine and herbal treatment in China have enjoyed seemingly mythical healing powers. As early as over three thousand years ago, BIAN Que and HUA Tuo, both prestigious doctors of Chinese medicine, have applied the fundamental principles of “stimulating blood circulation for relaxing muscles and joints” to stimulating acupoints on a patient's body for relaxing and easing purposes.
As will be described in the present application, the essences of natural herbs are extracted to make therapeutic patches of the present invention, based on the principles of Chinese medicine and acupuncture. When applied to acupoints around the eyes, the patches of the present invention can achieve an effect similar to, and yet better than, that of acupuncture. The patches of the present invention can relax muscles, nerves and blood vessels around the eyes through painless and easy application. The also help alleviate eye fatigue and give the patient a better vision.
Acupoints
Acupuncture, with a history dating all the way back to several thousand years in China, is now widely recognized in western medical filed. During recent years, scientists have done researches as well as anatomic, histochemical, and algesia physiologic experiments based on contemporary medical knowledge while continuing the development of acupuncture. Phenomena and the nature of the main and collateral channels have been studied from different perspectives. Issues such as the connection between acupuncture points and feelings, as well as that of acupuncture points and body organs have been researched to promote the benefits of combining acupuncture and contemporary medical science. As such, acupuncture has been a focus of international medical field. It is known to all that acupuncture cures diseases by stimulating specific locations, namely acupoints, of the body. Why is acupuncture applied to acupoints, instead of other parts of the body? A brief introduction is as follows.
The nature of acupoint energy substance is a cytology and biochemistry issue. Recent researches indicate that main and collateral acupoints are points consisting of cells containing a relatively large amount of adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Adenosine is the factory that generates power for the cells. It contains abundant ATP synthetic enzyme and is capable of producing a large amount of ATP energy. During experiments, tissue cells taken from such acupoints such as Zusanli, Hegu and Quchi, as well as from non-acupoint locations were dyed and observed under microscope. Comparison indicated that the adenosine inside these cells increased and showed no deformity. Therefore, we can draw the conclusion that an increasing amount of good quality adenosine can produce a large amount of ATP energy and enhance the functions of different organs and fluid mobility. When acupoints are stimulated with needles, or other objects such as medicated patches, this system will produce a large amount of good quality energy to provide for and to carry different necessary substances and nutrients.
The Nobel Prize in Chemistry was awarded, in 1997, to two scholars for their elucidation of the enzymatic mechanism underlying the synthesis of adenosine triphosphate (ATP). One of the researchers who studied cell passage ions had verified the mechanism of acupuncture. In addition to a large amount of good quality adenosines, low cell electrical resistance and high current magnitude, channel and acupoint cells are also featured with good membrane permeability, more intercellular passages, good cell viability and complete ATP synthetic enzyme.
Recent studies of channel and acupoint functions have provided additional inspirations. Researches have indicated that the concentrations of calcium ions (Ca++) at channels and acupoints are higher than non-channel or acupoint locations. It has been found through experiments that stimulating a certain channel with needles resulted in increase of calcium ion concentrations at other acupoints on this channel. When any pathological change exists in a certain organ, the calcium concentrations at surrounding acupoints experienced abnormal changes, which proved that calcium ion was a key indicator of channel movements. In addition, Xiao-Song G U, et al., have recently found that electronic microscope observation of the differential protein of sensory nerve indicated that 29 KD protein was only found in the cyton and process of level I sensory neurons. Stimulating acupoints resulted in the secretion of active substances and enhanced the bridging function of 29 KD protein. The amount of information passing through the channels increased, resulting in strong interactive stress and achieving internal balance. 29 KD protein transmits more than just biological electrical signals. It can also transmit a variety of ion substances or small molecule substance. This kind of transmission is completed through continuous transmission by 29 KD protein. This is the mechanism underlying the effect of stimulating channels and acupoints.
Disadvantages of Acupuncture
Acupuncture has a history of over three thousand years in China. Over three thousand years ago, Chinese doctors started to cure different diseases with acupuncture. Recently, acupuncture has been widely used to treat eye diseases and ailments. The mechanism of alleviating and curing eye diseases involves regulating the channels and the vegetative nervous system. Then observation is on the artery peripheral plexus and the capillary artery front plexus formed by adrenalinergic nerves and cholinergic nerves around the small blood vessels distributed at certain acupoints with fluorescence organ chemical method. Experimental morphology proved that they were all fibers of sympathetic ganglions with the functions of controlling peripheral circulation resistance and local blood circulation. Using histological method, it was also observed that the cholesterase small nerve tracts consisting of the primitive marrow fiber inside the axiom nerve branches penetrated to deep underneath the acupoints, and extended to close to the capillary artery along to the small artery and vein before forming free ends. They then joined the capillary wall nerves and the vegetative nerves. Therefore, sympathetic nerves are considered an important part of the channels.
Acupuncture cures eye diseases by stimulating acupoints around the eyes and adjusting functions of the vegetative nerves. Microcirculation is promoted, and so is oxygen and nutrients transmission around the eye acupoints. Microcirculation stasis is alleviated, and the ancillary muscles around the eyes are regulated and relaxed. This results in complete regulation and adjustment of the eyes. In the meantime, it also helps reduce tension of cerebral cortex and thus achieves relaxation, as well improves sleep and memory.
Acupuncture has represented an essential part of traditional Chinese medicine. Its healing powers and effects have been widely recognized. We all know that in acupuncture, needles are used to stimulate acupoints for promoting blood circulation and relaxing nerves and muscles. Therefore, many ailments, discomforts or sicknesses can be cured with acupuncture therapy. Many people have become aware that acupuncture has an advantage in relieving pains and regulating immunity that is not matched by western medicines. However, acupuncture has its disadvantages too. First, although they are aware of the benefits of acupuncture, many people refuse to accept it as a therapy because of their phobia of pain, namely from the needles. Unable to overcome the fear of needles, they have no choice but to avoid acupuncture altogether. To these people, acupuncture is good, but it would only be perfect if it would not cause any pain. Second, recent reports have pointed out that acupuncture is only capable of relaxing local areas and the effects are temporary too. Why? In acupuncture, the needles stay for 20-30 minutes. In about two hours after treatment is finished, the effect of acupuncture starts to diminish. One cannot work or sleep while carrying needles on the body. How to extend the effect of acupuncture has become a new research subject. As will be described in the following, the present invention by inventor Liqin SUN can replace needles. While reducing the pain resulted from treatment, it also expands the scope of treatment. It is essentially “acupuncture without needles.”